She's a man
by Marshall-Oni
Summary: Loki expédié sur Midgard. Loki avec des seins. Et des problèmes. Parce que sinon, ça serait bien trop facile pour les Avengers. Et notamment Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Résume : Elle-Il. Il-Elle. Comme punition, Loki est envoyé sur Terre. Les Avengers ont pour mission diplomatique de surveiller ses agissements. Mais tant que son cœur ne sera pas apaisé, Loki aura son apparence de femme. Celle de l'humiliation.

Paring : Loki Laufeyson X Tony Stark.

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : M (sait-on jamais, je modifierais si besoin plus tard)

Pourquoi Loki en femme ? Premièrement parce que même si je mourrais d'envie de faire un FrostIron, j'ai du mal à mettre en scène des personnages masculins, ensuite, j'ai trouvé qu'il pourrait être intéressant d'exploiter cette…capacité de Loki. J'espère que je n'ai pas foiré mon coup et puis heum…Loki je t'aime.

(Evidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…*l'auteur se flagelle à coup de plumes d'autruche devant tant d'injustice* LOKIII ! *cri désespéré de la fangirl*)

Bonne lecture j'espère ;D

* * *

She's a man.

_La lueur sous son t-shirt est toujours présente. Et l'autre aussi. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose. Elle le regarde entretenir son armure. Vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une tunique verte brodée d'or, assise sur une table en face de lui. Vert comme ses yeux qu'elle pose sur lui. Sur son torse._

_« Jolie couleur. Elle me rappellerait un peu celle du cube. »_

_Souvenirs._

_« Range ta langue cornes de bouc. »_

_Oh, qu'il s'en souvient de cette langue. Douloureusement._

_« Comment cela fonctionne t-il ? Comment cela te maintient-il en vie ? »_

_Elle parle de la lumière sur son torse. Cette lumière qui rappelle tant de ténèbres._

_« Je ne veux pas en parler. Surtout pas à toi. Chacun ses secrets schtroumf transsexuel. »_

_La réplique est cinglante. La réaction adverse calme. _

_« Je préfère le terme hermaphrodite. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance ? »_

_« Je n'aurais jamais confiance en quelqu'un comme toi. » _

_La confiance. Ce mot simplement composé de consonnes et de voyelles comme tant d'autres mots, comme n'importe quel mot. Mais celui-ci signifie à la fois tant et à la fois rien. Seigneur ce que ça fait mal._

_« Le mensonge. C'est pour cela que tu doutes de moi ? Mon titre te rappelle t'il la trahison de celui qui t'as condamné à fusionner avec cette chose ? Ou celle de cette femme que tu aimes et qui t'as finalement préféré à un autre alors que tu as tout ? »_

_Elle pose les questions qui font mal. Encore. C'est une manie chez elle. Ou lui. Le milliardaire ne s'en sort plus avec ces changements irréguliers. _

_« Tais-toi. »_

_« Je ne fais que poser des questions. »_

_Il lui tourne le dos. Détourner le regard. Fuir en quelque sorte. Fuir ces yeux qui le transpercent._

_« N'en as-tu pas assez ? »_

_Le ton est lourd de reproches, de lassitude. Et d'une colère vague. Il range ses outils dans des gestes brusques. Il sent soudain un souffle glacial sur sa peau. Elle est derrière lui. De longs doigts fins et froids glissent à la base de sa nuque où sont ses cervicales. Il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. _

_« Je n'en aurais jamais assez de toi. »_

_Sa voix a étrangement vibré. Elle se maudit au moment même où les mots franchissent ses lèvres. Il se fige. Peu sûr d'avoir réellement entendu ce qu'elle vient dire. Non, c'est une certitude. Ca ne peut être elle qui a dit ça. C'est impossible. Irréel. Ce qu'elle a dit. C'est à la fois rien et pourtant dans sa bouche c'est tout. _

_« Lo… »_

_Alors qu'il fait volte face, un tournevis en main, il veut dire son nom, la retenir avant qu'elle parte. Mais il est trop tard. Elle a disparu. Il se sent troublé, une nouvelle fois. Et quelque part il est soulagé d'être seul. Sans elle. Sans lui. Il pensait la question réglée. Il pensait oublier cette nuit là et tout ce bordel dans son cerveau. Il veut se défaire d'elle. Elle vient de foutre en l'air ses résolutions. Quelque part, il se dit qu'il n'y arrivera jamais. Il ne veut pas y penser. Il ne veut pas penser. Juste oublier temporairement toutes ces pensées et ces émotions chaotiques. Il se sert un verre. L'alcool. Son espace de paix. Son refuge face à l'évidence._

_Quelque part sur le toit de l'immeuble, deux mains se tordent dans la chevelure noire d'une femme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Une pluie fine accompagne des larmes qui ne sortent pas. Les gouttes martèlent le sol, elles ont un goût de peur et d'incertitude. Elle sait qu'elle lui a fait mal. Elle aimerait retourner dans l'atelier, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle sent quelque chose en lui-même si elle n'est pas sûre de ce que c'est. Elle serre un peu plus l'étreinte de ses bras sur son propre corps. Le froid la soulage en même temps qu'il lui rappelle qu'elle est un monstre. Un foutu géant des glaces. Mais pas que. Ce froid qui permet de ne pas oublier qui elle est. _

_Oui, qu'est-elle finalement ? Ou plutôt qu'est-il ? Il-elle. Foutue magie. Il doute de ce qu'il ressent. Ce n'est qu'un éclair passager. Ce n'est que la conséquence de son apparence actuelle. _

_Il est le dieu des mensonges. Il est un dieu tout puissant. Rusé. D'une intelligence rare. Un être redoutable qui n'a jamais vécu que pour lui-même. Il est Loki Laufeyson. Dieu des malices. C'est ce qu'il a toujours été. Ce qu'il a toujours su qu'il était. _

_Désormais, dans ce corps qu'il ne contrôle plus, il en doute. Perché en haut de la tour, il réfléchit à ce qu'il va faire maintenant, alors que plus bas, dans les sous sols, Tony Stark se sert un verre en essayant justement de ne pas penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer. _

_Quelque chose s'est dévoilé ce soir._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Un peu plus d'un mois et demi plus tôt._

Depuis le départ de Terre de Thor et Loki, la sentence avait été rendue envers le Dieu des Malices. Dépourvu de ses pouvoirs les plus puissants, il était condamné à vivre sur la planète qu'il avait voulu détruire en compagnie de ces humains qu'il méprisait tant. S'ajoutait à cela une autre close. Le cœur de Loki n'était qu'une tempête de haine et de ressentiments. Il se devait de changer pour son propre bien et celui d'Asgard. Ainsi, il serait enfermé dans son apparence de femme. Cette partie de lui-même qu'il détestait et qui lui rappellerait à coup sûr son viol et son passé. Loki qui écoutait en silence le rendu de son jugement les yeux fermés les avait soudain ouverts et était entré dans une fureur noire. Le silence du tribunal avait été déchiré par ses protestations, ses supplications. Finalement, il avait tourné les yeux vers son « frère » en hurlant de rage et de crainte. « Ne les laisse pas me faire ça ». Thor avait détourné le regard. Et Loki avait baissé la tête. C'était cela ou la mort. L'humiliation douloureuse semblait couler sur lui comme un venin brûlant. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Et ce soir là, seul dans sa cellule, la muselière emprisonnant à nouveau sa bouche, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des siècles. Il avait pleuré. De colère et de tristesse. Sans même voir le regard de regret et de tendresse que lui lançait Odin de l'autre côté des barreaux. Il était plus fatigué que jamais. Midgard.

Sur Terre justement, la vie a repris son cours. Les Avengers vivent pour la plupart dans la Tour Stark parce que comme quartier général c'est pas trop mal situé et que l'on peut y vivre aux frais de la princesse Tony Stark et Nick Fury est toujours aussi borgne et paranoïaque. Les seuls gros changements sont dans la vie intime des « supers héros ». Disons juste qu'emmener le prude Steve dans un peep show n'a pas été la meilleure idée de Tony, que Banner pourrait avoir une petite fille ou un petit garçon avec la scientifique qu'il fréquente, que tout le monde à bien compris les sentiments de Natasha hormis bien sur Clint, que Phil n'est pas mort et qu'il se remet de ses blessures, que Pepper a quitté Tony à peu près une semaine après la catastrophe nommée Loki et que, elle l'a quitté pour un homme anonyme, et que même s'il reste fidèle à son personnage, l'ingénieur sait bien qu'il n'y a pas que sa tour qui a été ravagée. Et c'est quand tout semble retrouver un semblant de tranquillité que le grand blond avec un marteau magique débarque sur Terre avec un message d'Odin. Nick Fury sauta alors de son fauteuil pour sauter sur son glock et son téléphone et assembla les Avengers. Et la nouvelle leur sauta au visage Odin envoyait Loki à Midgard. Et oui, ça saute de partout. Oui Clint, Midgard c'est la Terre en asgardien, non tu ne peux pas partir au pôle nord et te faire passer pour mort. De Tony à Barton après que Thor leur ait dit la nouvelle « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Steve soutenu par Natasha et Banner à Thor.

« Loki ne pourra rien faire. Notre père… »

« Qui êtes aux cieux…aie ! »

La main de Natasha contre le crâne de Tony.

« Père a privé Loki de la plupart de ses pouvoirs, il les récupèrera avec le temps mais avant que sa magie ne se régénère, il devra attendre. J'aimerais vous demander une faveur. Il reste mon frère et…je m'inquiète pour lui. Je sais que vous vivez tous à la Tour Stark, n'y aurait t'il une place pour lui ? Dans ce monde il ne s'en sortira pas et il sera plus facile pour vous de le surveiller. »

Eclat de rire de Stark.

« Si par surveiller tu entends se faire égorger en pleine nuit, je passe. »

« S'il doit tuer quelqu'un, il commencera par moi. Et il ne le fera pas. »

Les Avengers s'échangèrent des regards entendus. Oh, rassurant. Vraiment. Et finalement après un long débat plutôt mouvementé et légèrement teinté de vert, il fut convenu que, bon d'accord, Loki pourrait vivre avec eux. Et que décidément, ces murs n'étaient guères assez solides face à un Hulk.

« Ca, ça va être quelque chose. » ricane un Clint devenu brusquement pâle.

S'il savait.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_« Monsieur, je détecte la signature énergétique de Thor sur la terrasse. Il est accompagné du criminel Loki Laufeyson. Dois-je contacter le SHIELD ? »_

« Non c'est inutile, Loki va vivre ici quelque temps Jarvis. »

_« Cela me semble être une idée dangereuse Monsieur. »_

« Iron Man aime le danger. »

_« Vous sous entendez que… »_

« Garde ta pensée Jarvis. Et arrête d'écouter les blagues foireuses de Clint sur Fury et Coulson. »

C'est après s'être fait broyer le dos par un Thor heureux de revoir tout le monde que l'on jette un coup d'œil à son bagage. Grand, enroulé façon burritos dans un manteau de fourrure qui ne laisse dépasser que quelques mèches de cheveux et le fameux casque à cornes. La seule chose qui indique qu'il s'agit bien de Loki, c'est ses yeux verts qui analysent en silence ce qui l'entoure.

« Tu lui as dit à ton frère qu'on a le chauffage ici ? »

Sourire gêné de Thor. On escorte l'homme burritos jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entre et ferme la porte. Tout simplement. Sans un mot. On entend Tony faire l'éloge de son amabilité. Ironie, mon amie. Thor s'excuse pour Loki, dit que c'est difficile, qu'il viendra quand il sera prêt, qu'il va essayer de lui parler. Bah, au fond ils s'en foutent tant qu'il ne fout pas le bordel. Puis vient le soir. Dilemme, on le fait venir à table ou on lui donne un plateau ?

« Il a dû se barrer. »

Clint au petit déjeuner.

« Jarvis l'aurait détecté, il n'a pas pu quitter sa chambre. »

« Ok, c'est ton I.A après tout. Mais je sais pas…Thor, vous devez bien manger parfois ? »

« Evidemment, a répondu le dieu en engloutissant un énorme plat de pancakes chauds couverts de sirop d'érable, mais rassurez vous, Loki est terriblement têtu mais pas au point de se laisser mourir de faim. »

Sept jours. Soit une semaine complète qu'il n'est pas sorti de la chambre qu'on lui a donnée. Thor lui a rendu visite avec un plateau. Est revenu avec un œil au beurre noir et une vilaine entaille sur la joue. Le dit plateau est réapparu devant la porte de Loki. Plateau intact. Sept jours qu'il refuse de manger. Qu'il frappe Thor quand celui-ci s'hasarde à vouloir le faire sortir. Sept jours que personne ne l'a vu.

« Eh ben on dirait qu'il a décidé de faire un régime sec. Ou alors il a un bouton sur le nez et il a peur que ma beauté naturelle ne fasse de l'ombre à sa petite personne. »

Tony, mode playboy égocentrique.

_« Monsieur, Loki Laufeyson est sorti de sa chambre. »_

Jarvis à son patron. Thor regarde le plafond d'un air dubitatif. Non, il ne s'est toujours pas habitué. Une voix retenti, genre hautaine, méprisante, genre, la voix de Loki.

« Et il trouve ta bêtise affligeante mortel. »

Loki qui avance, s'assoit à contre cœur à côté de Thor, face à Hawkeye et Tony. L'archer sent ses yeux s'écarquiller. Tony, sa mâchoire se décrocher lentement. Et Loki, ses joues devenir peu à peu écarlate à sentir ces regards sur elle. Oui, elle. Elle, avec des traits féminins, elle, avec une poitrine dessinée sous un haut en v croisé de cordons de cuir noir, elle, oh mon dieu, sans soutien gorge.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu des seins Stark ? »

Vite, reprendre consistance.

« Jamais sur toi cornes de bouc. »

Regard noir. Yeux en amande, quelque chose de la beauté froide, beauté de sorcière, bref un truc particulièrement envoutant.

« C'est temporaire. »

Thor la regarde comme s'il s'agissait d'un chaton abandonné. C'est ce que se dit Tony avant de se dire que comparer Loki à un chat c'est idiot, rien qu'a l'imaginer avec des oreilles de félin…c'est…c'est…oh bordel, vite, penser à autre chose.

« Tu te sens mieux mon frè… »

« Je ne suis pas ton frère. »

Ca, ça n'a pas changé au moins.

« Ma sœur alors… »

Thor dans toute sa splendeur.

« Noue ton foutu marteau autour de ton foutu cou et jette toi du haut d'une foutue falaise. »

Et sur ces adorables paroles, on voit le dieu chaotique rattraper en un seul petit déjeuner une semaine entière de jeûne.

« Loki, portez un soutien gorge. »

Natasha à Loki, après qu'elle soit rentrée de mission. Il en faut plus pour impressionner un agent du Shield. Ou un russe. Mais on devine l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Loki se détache un court instant de son livre, arque un sourcil. Incompréhension.

« Un quoi ? »

« Des sous-vêtements ma grande, tu connais pas ? »

Un Tony amusé à une Loki intriguée. Regard noir. Intervention de Thor.

« Amie Romanov, nous ne portons pas ces choses que vous nommez sous vêtements à Asgard. »

« Attends ? Tu te balades à poil là-dessous ? »

Clint qui vient d'émerger du canapé. Ne demandez pas pourquoi il regarde Robin des bois. Ne demandez surtout pas.

« Bien sûr. »

L'archer digère l'information. Bah merde alors. Débarque alors Steve et Phil. Steve qui salue tout le monde avant de voir la femme aux cheveux noirs assise dans un fauteuil avec un livre. Il attrape sa main et y dépose un rapide mais classique baiser. Oui, il vient de faire le baisemain à Loki. Oui, Tony se retient de se foutre de la gueule de Steve qui n'a visiblement rien compris et qui commence à draguer plus ou moins une Loki consternée. Oui, la tête qu'a faite Loki était mémorable. Et oui, soixante dix ans toujours puceau, ça commence à se faire sentir chez le capitaine, alors forcément, à la vue d'une belle femme…Notons qu'elle a vite essuyé sa main. Fou rire de Clint et de Natasha (pour la russe traduisez par un sourire en coin). Phil se contente de sourire poliment.

« Bonjour Loki. »

« Bien le bonjour à vous aussi agent Coulson. Je vois que vous vous êtes bien remis. Pourriez-vous dire à votre super soldat d'arrêter de me baver sur la main ? »

Steve décroche ses lèvres de la main inerte de Loki et lève les yeux vers elle. Elle hausse un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. Steve reconnaît là Loki. Steve rit nerveusement. Steve lâche la main de Loki. Steve tombe en arrière. Bref, Steve s'est évanouit. Léger éclat de rire de Natasha.

« Jarvis, dis moi que tu as enregistré ça. »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Jarvis je t'aime. »

« Je le sais bien Monsieur. »

Aujourd'hui, le mot de la fin appartient à Jarvis.

* * *

Little review please ? *puppy eyes*

Entre chaque chapitre, j'introduis une sorte de drabble (je dis sorte parce qu'il y a un peu plus que cent mots pile en fait) ^^

Chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine D


	2. Drabble - Tony Stark

Tony a bloqué sur le corps de Loki. Sexy. Trop sexy. Juste magnifiquement bandante en fait. C'est dingue. Il l'aime bien l'embêter. C'est que ça lui permet de ne pas penser à Pepper surtout.

Depuis leur rupture, il n'a pas beaucoup ri. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Les risques tout ça. En fait si, il peut très bien. Mais ça ne changerait rien et il n'a plus envie d'être aussi proche qu'avant.

Parce que ça fait mal et parce qu'elle partirait de nouveau. Oui, depuis que Loki est là, il n'arrête pas de la chercher. Disons que ça lui change les idées.

Oui, il ne s'en rend pas compte mais depuis deux semaines, il recommence à sourire, et c'est Jarvis qui le dit.

* * *

Voilà ! Prochain chapitre très bientôt !

(ne me tapez pas, c'est ma première fic à chapitre en fait...)


	3. Chapter 2

Ca va faire trois semaines maintenant que Loki est avec eux. Elle a eu ses règles ce qui a fait rire tout le monde. Pour sa gouverne, elle n'a pas protesté une seule fois et s'est contentée de rester couchée sans un mot. Depuis l'entrevue dans la cuisine, elle sort un peu. Elle est toujours silencieuse. Sauf quand elle et Tony se disputent. Ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent. On commande des pizzas. Natasha demande son avis à Loki. Qui réplique qu'il n'a pas confiance aux pizzas. La seule fois où elle en a mangé, elle a failli s'étouffer avec une olive et puis pourquoi on lui demande son avis d'abord, ils n'en ont pas besoin. Parce que tout le monde a choisit une pizza sauf lui et qu'il n'a pas de raison. Thor dit : mon frère aime bien le fromage. Loki dit je suis pas ton frère. Alors Tony propose une quatre fromages sans olives ? Loki soupire.

Finalement, elle se retrouve coincée devant la télé avec les Avengers, entre l'accoudoir et Steve. C'est Clint qui ne l'a pas laissé retourner dans sa chambre. « La pizza, c'est avec tout le monde et devant la télé, sinon c'est pas une pizza. Et ça ne te tuera pas de manger avec nous. » Loki rêve de l'étouffer avec sa part de quatre fromages. Puis Natasha s'éclipse, suivie de Clint. Puis c'est le tour de Banner, puis celui de Steve. Et il ne reste que Thor, Tony et Loki. Thor s'est endormi sur le divan et Tony est allé se servir un verre. Quand il revient de la cuisine, Loki est à la porte de sa chambre. Elle hésite. Veut parler, se tortille une mèche de cheveux. Et lâche dans un murmure rapide quelque chose qui ressemble à : la pizza c'était pas si mauvais. Ferme la porte aussitôt. Tony sent un sourire pousser sur ses lèvres, il le stoppe avant qu'il ne s'étende parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison de sourire. Elle est mignonne. Pourtant, il sent, mis à part le fait qu'elle est en exil, qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Il va pour réveiller le dieu de la foudre et voit que quelqu'un lui a mit une couverture sur le dos, le même quelqu'un qui trouve les olives dangereuses. Vu comme ça, le grand blond baraqué ressemble à un grand enfant. Il se dit que pour quelqu'un qui déteste son frère, il en prend soin. Oui, c'était sympa comme soirée pizza. En fin de compte, Tony sourit.

Elle est en cage, elle est en prison et elle en a assez. Elle aimerait se changer les idées. Penser à autre chose mais elle n'y arrive pas. Surtout dans ce corps là. Ca revient lorsqu'ils sont devant la télé, cette fois c'est Steve qui a insisté (« On doit cohabiter, autant essayer de bien le faire »), quand d'un coup passe un film historique sur un empereur romain nommé Caligula, ils tombent sur le passage où il fait condamner sa sœur à être violée par un cheval parce que dans son délire psychotique elle l'a trahit. C'est trash. Elle sent qu'elle se raidit, tente d'avoir l'air de rien mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle se lève, ignore les protestations de Tony parce qu'elle a renversé le pop corn sur ses genoux en même temps qu'elle a cogné dans la table et renversé son verre et se dirige vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide et dangereux. Thor a le temps de crier : mon frère ! Loki ne relève même pas ça en claquant la porte. Ces méprisables hormones de cet humiliant corps de femelle.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

C'est Tony qui a demandé. Thor s'éclaircit la gorge. Il ne sait pas s'il doit en parler, il hésite.

« C'est le film. »

« Elle, enfin, il est sensible ? »

« On va dire ça. »

Banner réfléchit. Lui, il a prit le temps de se renseigner sur leur ennemi lorsqu'il avait voulu envahir la Terre, il l'a lue la mythologie nordique, les chevaux, ça lui dit quelque chose oui, mais quoi ? Il ne dit rien. Se fait la promesse de se replonger dans le livre qu'il a trouvé dans une des bibliothèques de Tony. Le genre inutilisé plein de poussière et relié avec du vrai cuir. Le grand blond sourit avec l'air de ceux qui n'osent pas ou ne peuvent pas parler. Surprise, c'est Clint qui se lève et se dirige vers la chambre de Loki, double surprise, il a l'air inquiet. Avec cet air de ceux qui savent.

« J'y vais. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui t'en fais pas Nat' je sais quoi faire.»

Triple surprise. L'archer n'a jamais voulu dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé quand il avait été contrôlé. Elle est sûre qu'il s'est passé des choses. Qu'il s'en est dite. Si Barton sait, la veuve noire le laisse faire. Et les Avengers zappent sur une autre chaîne. Mais au fond d'elle, elle a une théorie, qu'elle espère fausse. Son cœur pourtant froid d'habitude se resserre.

« Ca va ? »

« Sors. »

Loki est assise contre le mur, les bras le long du corps. Elle a ouvert la porte fenêtre du balcon et regarde dehors. Il n'y a aucune animosité dans sa voix. C'est un ordre qui ressemble à une demande. Laisse-moi seul. Clint ferme la porte derrière lui et s'assoit à côté d'elle, les coudes sur les genoux. Quand il était sous contrôle, Loki lui avait parlé dans un moment de spleen. Barton n'avait jamais oublié.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Ces foutues hormones de femelle me rendent ridiculement faible. »

L'archer ne dit rien. Il entoure Loki de son bras. Qui résiste, repousse l'étreinte. Puis l'accepte. Le dieu pose sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

« T'as le droit d'être faible parfois. De lâcher un peu de ce que t'as sur le cœur. »

La voix tremble légèrement.

« Pour quoi me prends-tu pauvre humain ? »

S'éclaircit bruyamment.

« Un prince ne pleure pas. »

Il répète machinalement cette phrase que sa mère lui répétait quand lui et Thor étaient enfants. Principe maintes fois répété et qu'il continue de suivre. Barton sourit.

« Mais une princesse oui. »

Loki lui donne un petit coup dans les côtes. Mais avec sa force surhumaine, ça fait plus mal que prévu. Outch.

« Tu restes mon ennemi Barton. »

« Oui je le sais. Mais je suis pas un dieu moi, je suis un humain et même si t'es une pourriture qui a voulu détruire la Terre, jpeux pas oublier ce que tu m'as raconté. »

Loki dormait mal. Très mal. Alors une nuit, il avait fait venir l'Avenger et lui avait ordonné de dormir avec lui. Barton avait craint à tord pour son, hum, innocence. Mais il se trouvait que le « psychopathe malade mental voulant asservir Midgard » avait juste besoin d'une présence. Et en pleine nuit, Clint avait ouvert les yeux et avait vu le Dieu trembler de tout son corps en murmurant des mots asgardiens. Il l'avait réveillé par réflexe. Et Loki s'était terré contre lui comme une bête apeurée, les yeux écarquillés brillants de violents sanglots. Clint avait reconnu là des symptômes post-traumatiques. Loki, lui, ce taré, traumatisé derrière ses airs impitoyables. Il avait parlé en vrac de viol, de tortures, de l'ombre de Thor, du sort réservé à ses « bâtards » qui étaient quand même ses enfants et qu'il aimait, de ses épouses mortes, d'Odin et ses punitions, de ses lèvres cousues, entre midgardien et asgardien. L'archer était devenu son journal intime, son doudou et presque, presque, mais vraiment presque si l'on met de côté la manipulation, asservir le monde, le tesseract, son…ami. Et ça, Clint ne pouvait l'oublier. Loki soupire. Son visage est impassible mais l'archer sent qu'il est plus détendu.

« C'est du passé. Tu es sur une planète que tu détestes, entouré de gens que tu détestes, je reconnais qu'il y a mieux mais il ne t'arrivera rien ici, pas avec nous. »

Loki hoche lentement la tête. Clint hausse les épaules et sourit.

« Ca ira ? »

Elle fait oui.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? On changera de chaîne. »

Elle fait non. Ne dit pas merci mais le pense. Alors Clint se relève et sort.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils sont assis sur le canapé, ne reste que Tony et Clint. Et Natasha lui fait une scène.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Désolée Nat' mais c'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

Elle frappe du poing la table basse et Tony sursaute en voyant son verre tomber. Deuxième fois en un soir quand même. Ca commence à faire. Natasha attrape l'archer par son t-shirt. « Fais gaffe il est à moi ! », cri de protestation du playboy milliardaire qui ne sera pas répété parce qu'il tient à la vie tout de même et que la rousse semble dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle serait capable de dépecer quelqu'un avec un coton tige. Et le quelqu'un ça semble être Barton.

« Loki est un ennemi en exil, nous devons le surveiller, tu n'as pas a fraterniser avec lui où je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

Sa voix est presque partie dans les aigus. Et pendant ce temps, Tony tente de se faire tout petit sur le gigantesque canapé du salon. C'est la première fois qu'il voit la veuve noire s'énerver et il doit bien avouer que ça le fait flipper.

« Pardon ? Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire que je fraternise ou…hé mais t'as des idées tordues toi ! »

Barton qui vient de comprend ce qu'elle a sous entendu et qui ouvre des yeux choqués.

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« Nat', écoute, on doit tous vivre ensemble et je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. »

Elle relance.

« Pourquoi ? Il t'intéresse ? »

Tony prie pour la survie de son t-shirt. Et la veuve noire sent son cœur suffoquer. Elle est sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Certaine.

« Attends je rêve ou t'es jalouse ? »

Doux euphémisme.

« BARTON ! »

« Hé ça va ! Natasha, je-ne-peux-pas-te-le-dire-pour-l-instant. C'est aussi simple que ça. Quand je pourrais je te le dirais. Tu as confiance en moi pas vrai ? »

Elle détend sa main. Tony respire enfin normalement. Enfin presque.

« Oui. Je suppose que…tu sais ce que tu fais. C'est ce que Thor nous a dit. »

« Eh bien voila. T'es pas ma meilleure pote pour rien. »

Faceplant mental de Tony. Le couteau planté dans le cœur de la russe s'enfonce un peu plus. Elle a envie de pleurer bien que son visage n'en laisse rien transparaitre.

« Si tu le dit. »

Elle se lève. Et murmure pour elle-même quelque chose comme « Les hommes ne comprennent rien. » Et s'en va. Tony se tourne vers Clint. Consterné, choqué, incrédule, affligé, avec la furieuse envie se gifler le haut du crâne. Oui, ça en fait des trucs.

« T'es con ou… ? »

« Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

Tony abandonne. Etre l'archer à la vision d'aigle capable de déceler un détail infime à une distance impensable et pourtant ne pas voir le plus évident qui est sous ses yeux. Bref, Clint Barton dans toute sa splendeur.

« Laisse tomber, va dormir sale gosse, à cause de toi j'ai gâché du whisky. »

Il ricane et l'archer se lève.

« De toute façon je suis claqué. »

« Ah donc elle a raison tu as… »

Regard choqué de l'Archer. Fou rire de l'ingénieur. Il se serait fait égorger par Nat' si elle avait été là. Eclats de rire.

« Va chier Stark ! Alcoolique va ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime chéri ! »

Tony se retrouve seul et regarde son verre reversé. Mauvais soir pour boire. Avant de s'endormir, il se demandera distraitement comment va Loki. Puis n'y pensera plus après avoir prit un somnifère. Un sommeil sans rêves. Alors qu'au même moment celui du dieu en exil est peuplé de cauchemars et de souvenirs.

Le lendemain. Journée nuageuse. Comme à son habitude, Loki est sorti pour manger le midi et est retourné dans sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, il n' a mangé qu'un repas sur deux. Parfois c'est le midi, parfois c'est le soir. Jamais les deux. Quand on lui a posé la question pourquoi du comment, Thor à répondu en sortant de la chambre, une coupure toute fraîche sur la joue en train de cicatriser C'est parce qu'il n'aime pas être là, enfermé avec nous. Bruce s'est retenu de demander pourquoi il sort de plus en plus alors avant de repartir au labo. Mais il y a des rires. Une ambiance presque détendue. Et même Loki sous ses airs à l'air d'aller mieux. Mais ça, c'est Thor qui le dit. Alors on ne peut pas être sûr. Derrière Bruce, la porte s'ouvre, sans s'interrompre, il ouvre la bouche.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? »

« C'est mon labo à la base je te rappelle. Jarvis, dis lui que c'est mon labo. »

_« Vous l'avez mis à disposition de Mr Banner il y a plus de six mois Monsieur. »_

Bruce pose son livre et rigole. Tony soupire.

« Jarvis, tu es de quel côté à la fin ? »

L'ingénieur n'attend pas sa réponse et jette un œil sur l'épais ouvrage posé sur une table en verre que lit le scientifique (l'ouvrage, pas la table. Et ça ne se lit pas une table).

« Mythologie ? Je te croyais comme moi, attiré par le concret, tu me déçois chéri. »

Banner rit d'un rire fait pour meubler. Redevient sérieux.

« Je suis intrigué par Loki, son parcours mythologique pourrait expliquer bien des choses…comme sa réaction d'hier. »

Un air grave est sur le visage de Bruce, ce qui surprend énormément Tony, le scientifique n'est pourtant pas du genre à avoir pitié, surtout pour ses ennemis. Le philanthrope parcours rapidement la page ouverte puis regarde le passage que l'autre pointe du doigt. Il est question de diversion, de cheval et de l'enfantement de Sleipnir. Il sent sa gorge se nouer lentement. Les asgardiens sont de grands malades. Les deux hommes se regardent sans un mot. Le silence se fait pesant. C'est Tony qui le rompt.

« Donc Loki a fait des galipettes avec un cheval ? »

« Hélas oui, homme de fer. »

Thor est dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je vous demanderez de garder le silence sur ça. Bien que ça lui soit arrivé il y a des siècles, il garde un mauvais souvenir de son viol et si quelqu'un doit vous en parler, c'est mon frère lui-même et personne d'autre. »

Hochement de tête. Thor dit Il ne mérite pas un dixième de ce qui lui est arrivé. Tony dit Un cheval quand même… Banner dit Donc tout est vrai dans ce qui est dit là ? Puis Thor regarde le sol d'un air grave, dit que c'est pas à lui d'en parler mais que oui, tout est vrai, qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir compris certaines choses et que c'est ce que Loki à vécu qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, et que, vous l'aurez compris, c'est pour ça qu'il hait cette apparence de femme, c'est pire que l'humiliation. Puis Tony se dit intérieurement que c'est quand même normal de ne pas en garder un bon souvenir d'un viol.

La nuit venue, Tony se lève de son lit et part de sa chambre comme une flèche. Il a envie de parler à Loki. De toute façon, il n'arrive pas à dormir et ça lui a trotté dans la tête toute la journée et toute la soirée. Il peut concevoir beaucoup de choses. Mais tout ça en même temps c'est pas possible. Il tambourine à la porte de la chambre de Loki. Pas de réponse. Il entre. Personne.

« Jarvis, localise Loki. »

_« Monsieur Laufeyson se trouve sur le toit. »_

Le toit ? Qu'est ce qu'il fiche là haut ? A cette heure ci ? Il prend le grand manteau de fourrure avec lequel elle est arrivée le premier jour et qui est posé sur une chaise, puis il ferme la porte. Tony se demande, décidément, pourquoi les asgardiens ne font jamais rien comme tout le monde. Quand il débarque sur le dit toit, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est vraiment une belle nuit. Il aperçoit alors Loki. Vêtue d'un bustier sans bretelles d'un vert d'émeraude et d'un simple pantalon en lin noir, elle est assise en tailleur un peu plus loin, les yeux clos, elle se laisse posséder par l'air autour d'elle. Il s'approche doucement dos à elle et pose le manteau sur ses épaules. Elle est belle. Elle a quelque chose de la beauté désespérée. Désespérément attirante aussi. Ses doigts frôlent doucement la peau nue de ses épaules en la couvrant de l'épaisse et riche pièce de fourrure.

« Fais gaffe, les nuits sont fraîches ces derniers temps. »

Elle ouvre doucement les paupières.

« Stark. »

Agréable surprise. Irritante aussi. Même là elle ne peut être tranquille. L'autre reprend en esquissant un sourire.

« Tu as du mal à dormir ? »

« Disons. »

« Tu économises les mots toi. »

Pas de réponse. C'est plus de l'économie, à ce niveau, c'est carrément la crise. Tony soupire. S'assoit avec Loki. Il pense soudain à ce que dit Mia Wallace sur ces silences qui mettent mal à l'aise.

« J'ai un livre sur la mythologie nordique. C'est con, parce que je ne l'avais jamais lu avant mais j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. »

« Content pour toi. »

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai en fait. Ni même d'où il vient quand j'y réfléchis. »

Regard acide et irrité. Sous entendu « abrège, où tu veux en venir ? Et dépêche-toi parce que tu m'énerves là. » Ne pas oublier que c'est un dieu psychopathe quand même. Question de survie. Tony se demande comment aborder le sujet, parler du film ou alors de ce qu'il a lu ou…finalement il dit :

« Ca t'es arrivé tout ce qu'ils disent ? »

Loki plonge son regard dans le sien. Elle a les yeux lame de rasoir, elle m'a planté c'est foutu, elle va me dépecer façon Jigsaw. Tony attend l'impact, se prépare à se faire jeter du haut du toit, se maudit de ne pas avoir mis ses bracelets qui le relient à l'armure. Et finalement, Loki répond avec un calme déconcertant. Tôt ou tard, elle savait que quelqu'un regarderait un peu ce qui est dit sur lui. Et elle est même sûre que l'idée est venue en premier du scientifique qui abrite le monstre vert.

« Oui. Soit j'occupais l'étalon Svadifari, soit... Je me suis transformé en jument mais les choses ont dégénères, j'ai été violé et puis j'ai eu Sleipnir, mon enfant…qui sert de monture à Odin comme un vulgaire cheval. »

Loki regarde l'horizon. Elle ne ressent qu'une vague lassitude.

« Spelinir…c'est vraiment un cheval ? »

« C'est Sleipnir. Et oui. »

« Mais…il a vraiment huit pattes ? »

Loki soupire.

« Oui. »

« Mais…comment t'as fait pour accoucher ? »

Si l'on devait comparer le regard que lui lance alors Loki à quelque chose, on pourrait dire qu'il a autant de douceur que la caresse vigoureuse d'un cactus contre la rétine mêlé aux délicats soupirs d'une tempête de force 7 le tout teinté d'une pointe de rage consternée.

« Ok, ok, disons que j'ai pas à savoir. »

Maintenant que ça c'est fait, Tony se sent singulièrement con d'être venu ici lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Il se contente de regarder la lune. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. En fait, il n'y a rien à dire quand on y pense. Strictement rien.

Silence. Qui s'éternise.

« Tu as déjà mangé japonais ? »

« Pardon ? »

Tony insiste.

« Je te dis, tu as déjà mangé japonais ? »

« Non. »

Loki se demande si Stark n'est pas cinglé.

« D'accord. Lève-toi. »

« Pourquoi f..hé ! »

Tony l'a attrapée par le bras et l'a entrainée à l'intérieur. L'idée est venue d'un seul coup. Il n'y aurait plus pensé quelques secondes plus tard, mais non, il l'a saisie avant qu'elle ne tombe, alors il l'emmène Loki. Sans la lâcher, il a envoyé un message à Steve et ils ont prit la voiture. A chaque protestation il lui a répondu par un sourire. Amusé. Elle n'a pas confiance. Mais pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle est dehors. Elle voit les grands extérieurs, les boulevards. Elle n'est pas entre quatre murs, elle est dans la Lamborghini de Tony et ses yeux savourent ces lumières et tout le reste. Ils s'arrêtent à l'aéroport. Loki ne comprend pas ce qu'ils font là. Dix minutes plus tard, un jet privé décolle et Tony rigole quand il entend Loki dire : « Les avions ça s'écrase, tu es au courant Stark ? ». Fausse excuse pour ne pas rester sans rien dire. Direction Tokyo. Il l'a emmenée manger dans un restaurant cinq étoiles dans un quartier chic en terrasse. Ils ont parlé peu, de tout, de rien. Surtout de rien en buvant un saké millésimé. Tony l'a vue sourire quand elle a tourné la tête pour regarder un point inconnu vers l'horizon à travers les immeubles et les buildings. Un vrai sourire. Authentique. Et doux. Quelque chose d'horriblement et délicieusement troublant. Il s'est dépêché de finir son verre. Elle se sent libre. Hors de sa cage dorée. Elle sait qu'il va bien falloir rentrer, mais elle met un point d'honneur à profiter de l'instant présent. Elle profite du léger vent sur son visage, inspire, expire. Savoure. La compagnie de l'homme de fer n'est pas si déplaisante dans ces conditions. Au contraire. Elle sent des petits papillons voler dans son bas ventre. Boit alors cul sec son verre pour les faire partir.

« Dommage que ça ne soit pas à côté, j'aurais bien commandé pour un soir. »

Tony à Loki après leur escapade une fois de retour à la tour Stark. Mutisme de Loki. Rire de Tony. Du genre pour combler un vide. Loki sourit de ce même sourire qu'il avait sur la terrasse et retourne dans sa chambre sans un mot. Ce sourire qui veut dire merci. Vrai. Sincère. Entier. C'est comme un uppercut dans le réacteur ark de l'ingénieur. Un uppercut délicieusement et horriblement troublant, le genre qui grave dans la mémoire des souvenirs qui rendent heureux, des minuscules instants qui, plus tard, deviennent infiniment plus précieux que le plus beau des joyaux. C'est comme un rêve inattendu.

« Tu es fou d'avoir fait ça ! »

Steve à Tony à propos de leur escapade au Japon. Fin du rêve retour à la réalité. La réalité qui l'engueule en caleçon d'un côté rayé rouge et blanc et de l'autre bleu à étoiles. Patriote jusqu'au bout.

« Corne de bouc n'a plus ses pouvoirs je ta rappelle, panique pas. »

« Mais tu aurais du nous prévenir avant de le faire ! Et s'il s'était échappé ?! »

« Il ne l'a pas fait. »

La dispute tourne en rond depuis un quart d'heure sans discontinuer. Le Capitaine l'a coincé en pleine nuit. Il savait qu'il y allait avoir des répercussions. Mais c'est comme lancer un verre d'eau dans un océan. Inutile. La Veuve Noire s'est mise du côté de Steve, enroulée dans un peignoir en soie bleu. Ils sont deux à lui faire des reproches avec des mots comme « sécurité », « ennemi », « danger », « Loki quoi ! ». Ok, le dernier ça faisait deux mots, pas un. C'est tout ce qu'il retient. La rousse est de plus en plus agressive verbalement. Le décalage horaire l'a massacré et là, il ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est dormir. Mais les deux sont décidés à le maintenir réveillé. Elle commence à en avoir assez. D'abord Barton, maintenant Tony.

« Nous devons le surveiller, pas le promener. »

C'est Natasha qui dit ça d'une voix aigre. C'est précisément le genre de chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. C'est précisément la putain de goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Il pose son verre vide sur la table de la cuisine avec une brutalité exagérée mais authentique. Steve et Natasha ont alors tous deux un mouvement de surprise. Tony s'énerve. Il s'énerve vraiment.

« Alors parce qu'il est en exil on doit le traiter comme un simple type qu'on aurait balancé en prison ?! Je vais te dire un truc Natasha. Ici, c'est MA tour c'est pas une de vos putains de cellule foireuse du SHIELD ! MA tour ! Loki est là pour un bout de temps et on le sait tous, et y a que deux solutions : traiter les gens comme des objets comme tu sais si bien le faire avec ton air ridicule de tueuse insensible ou montrer qu'on est pas des humains pour rien ! Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux, mais compte pas sur moi pour te suivre. »

« Tony… »

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. D'un côté, il y a les ordres. La patrie. La sécurité. De l'autre son ami et ce dieu dans un corps de femme.

« Tais toi Steve, en fait non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Taisez-vous tous les deux et laissez-moi finir de me bourrer la gueule pour essayer de dormir un peu. »

Il prend la bouteille et le verre. Il en a marre. Il se saoulera seul dans sa chambre. Déjà, sa démarche est chaloupée. Il n'en faudra pas beaucoup.

« Excuse moi Stark, juste…on s'est juste inquiétés. »

Natasha se retourne vers le capitaine en ouvrant de grands yeux. Regard entre Tony et Steve. L'ingénieur comprend, accepte ces excuses, lui répond en silence qu'il aurait du leur prévenir mais que l'idée lui est venue comme ça. La russe semble déterminée à garder les bras soudés l'un contre l'autre. Loki a aussi Steve de son côté ?! Elle sent une vague de haine monter en elle à cette idée.

« Je dirais au Shield ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes compromis tous les deux visiblement. »

Justification bidon. Tony, arrivé devant l'ascenseur soupire et se retourne.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Parce que tu es persuadé que Loki est un taré qui a violé Barton sous hypnose tu es décidée à lui faire payer. T'as pas un glorieux passé Natasha, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir avant de sortir les griffes. T'as autant de sang sur les mains que notre invité, n'oublie pas…ah, et puis une dernière chose. Tu te la joues insensible mais dès que ça touche ton archer t'es paranoïaque comme une malade mentale alors arrête avec ton truc de « l'amour c'est pour les gamins » parce qu'à force tu va le perdre. Et rassure toi, tu m'as bien pourri ma nuit alors tu peux dormir tranquille ne t'en fais pas ! ET bonne nuit Stevie ! »

Il n'y a même pas eu d'animosité dans sa voix, juste une sorte de lassitude amusée. Comme une constatation. Ca fait encore plus mal. Et il part, laisse alors seul les deux autres. Natasha est blessée. Blessée qu'il ait dit tout ça sur son insensibilité, sur ce qu'elle pense qu'il s'est passé entre Loki et l'archer et surtout sur ses sentiments sur Hawkeye. Elle n'aime pas le dieu. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé. Elle lui en veut d'avoir contrôlé celui qu'elle aime. Elle lui en veut plus encore que le concerné n'a jamais voulu lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, pas même à elle, elle qui l'aime mais qui ne veut pas aimer. Pas d'amour, pas de blessures, pas de problème de travail. Les choses ne sont pas si simples malheureusement et l'ingénieur vient de l'obliger à faire ce qu'elle voulait précisément éviter de faire admettre ses sentiments. Rogers pose doucement sa main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il comprend Tony, il comprend Natasha. Il sait que l'ingénieur à sous ses airs d'égocentrique un cœur gros comme ça, il sait que pour Natasha c'est la même chose. Il sait qu'elle l'a vexé et qu'il l'a blessée. Il sait que ce qui vient de se passer, ce n'est pas juste une simple engueulade. C'est une confrontation de deux égos, de deux personnes qui veulent rester fidèles à leur personnage quitte à blesser et se blesser. Le playboy milliardaire philanthrope, l'espionne russe. L'un va finir ivre mort, il va ne plus penser à rien, ne plus penser à ses paroles qu'il regrette, ne plus penser à ses actions insensées, ne plus penser au sourire de Loki. Jusqu'au lendemain. L'autre va aller se coucher, va pour une fois depuis longtemps pleurer, trop plein d'émotions trop longtemps contenues, penser à Barton, penser à l'archer, y penser, ne plus vouloir y penser, prendre un somnifère et dormir douze heures, douze heures sans rêves ni pensées. Jusqu'au réveil.

Steve se demande comment ça va finir avant de penser qu'en fait, non, il n'a pas envie de savoir. Parce que tout ce temps, avant de lui tomber dessus, quand il a vu Tony se servir son verre, il a vu dans ses yeux entrouverts un éclat de joie qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Tony et…Loki ? C'est un homme à la base. Son éducation le lui a bien inculqué. Un homme et une femme. Et voila, il pense soudain à ses propres problèmes. Ceux qui portent un taser et le font douter de pas mal de choses. Pour peu ça lui donnerait envie de pleurer un bon coup avant d'aller voir le principal concerné et de tout balancer, un peu comme quand il était jeune, encore tout petit avec ses petites boucles blondes dans le jardin d'enfants. Bah. Il se retourne dans son lit et se cale. Le sommeil lui apportera conseil et puis, le temps arrangera forcément la situation non ?

Ah, s'il savait…


	4. Drabble - Steve Rogers

Steve à du mal à se faire à ce nouveau monde. Heureusement, l'agent Coulson est là pour l'aider. Pas toujours parce qu'il a beaucoup de travail mais assez souvent. Tony le charrie un peu là-dessus. Clint aussi.

Et un peu Natasha. Pour peu ça le rendrait paranoïaque. Puis il se rend compte de quelque chose de très étrange un mois après l'arrivée de Loki. Son cœur qui s'emballe. Boum. Juste quand il y a Phil.

Coïncidence. Puis ça recommence. Et là, il réfléchit pendant qu'il demande à Bruce de lui faire passer des analyses. Manque de pot, tout est normal. La seule réponse possible l'énerve.

Jalousie, envie et désir ça ne veut dire qu'une chose tout ça mais il ne peut pas le croire, non, Capitaine America ne peut pas être gay.

* * *

COULSON LIVES !

(oui, je fais partie de ces personnes qui ne veulent pas le voir mourir et veulent le voir avec notre ptit cap' préféré ;D)


	5. Chapter 3

Loki. Ici. Depuis un mois. Un mois pile. Et il se passe quelque chose. Quelque chose dans la tour Stark qui va tout changer. Elle pense à l'escape au Japon. Et elle sourit. Et presque aussitôt elle sent son cœur se serrer. Asgard lui manque depuis tout ce temps, sa liberté, sa magie surtout. Mais pourtant elle sait que si elle pouvait y retourner dans les minutes qui suivent, elle refuserait. Sentiments contraires, émotions instables. Vagues de nostalgie et de souvenirs douloureux. Assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle cherche une réponse à une question qu'elle ignore. Sa magie l'entoure comme un cocon. Lentement, elle se déshabille et regarde sa peau prendre peu à peu sa couleur et ses traits de jotun. Cette peau bleue, ces yeux rouges. Ce froid. Puis elle reprend sa couleur d'ase. Et ses yeux verts. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Elle, il, Loki ne le sait pas. Une impulsion tout simplement. Au dehors, le ciel est froid, noir, gris, nuageux. Il pleut. Une pluie qui ressemble à un déluge. Le vent se prend pour une tempête, la température est glaciale. Et pourtant. Il y a une chaleur étrangère dans sa poitrine. Une chaleur qui lui rappelle des souvenirs lointains, si lointains. Sigyn. Ou plus simplement l'amour. Quelle idée grotesque. Elle a hésité. Un homme. Et elle. Oui, elle, un corps, ce corps de femme. Impossible ? Oui. Non, en réalité c'est tout à fait possible. Loki se pose des questions, et si je ne redevenais jamais un homme ? Et d'autres questions, celles qui vous font stresser. Celles qui creusent un trou dans votre poitrine, un trou un peu plus profond à chaque souvenir et chaque pensée, un trou qui pourrait devenir une tombe. Il, elle hésite. C'est exactement comme Tony lorsqu'il l'a amenée dans son jet. Un idée un peu idiote, une simple envie qui aurait disparu dans la seconde. Loki l'attrape au vol. Prend une grande respiration. Elle n'est plus une enfant. Elle est un dieu. Il est un dieu. Confiance. Loki esquisse un sourire sans joie.

« Jarvis, que me conseilles tu ? Jupe ou pantalon ? »

« Une jupe est plus facile à retirer ou soulever. »

Loki reste figée. Elle ne pense pas du tout à ça et elle ne manque pas de le dire à Jarvis. Et Jarvis, oui, on pourrait presque l'entendre sourire.

« Si je puis me permettre, on ne peut tout prévoir Monsieur Laufeyson. »

Elle décide de se taire et sort de sa chambre. Et, comme c'est curieux, avec son haut à manches mi longues en cuir, elle porte une jupe en velours vert.

Oui, une jupe.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Il était 1h46 et tout le monde dormait. Excepté le propriétaire de la tour qui avait décidé de se verser un verre en solitaire. Il était submergé par ses pensées. Il pensait à une femme. Au désir qu'il ressentait envers elle. A cette obsession qui s'était créée ces dernières semaines. Et ce besoin pressant de sexe. Il s'était surpris à associer cette notion à elle. Oui, depuis quelques jours, dès qu'il la voyait, il faisait attention à la façon dont il croisait les jambes, se donnant un air « détendu ». Le simple fait de la voir faisait monter une vague d'excitation en lui. Il y a quelques jours, il avait dû s'absenter pour calmer discrètement sa violente érection. A ce point là. Oui, il pensait à cette femme qui n'en était pas réellement une à vrai dire. Et ce n'était ni Peeper, ni Natasha. C'est bien pour cela qu'il ne savait que faire. Le silence dans lequel il était plongé fut soudain rompu par une voix aux intonations hautaines et méprisantes. Beauté de sorcière. Beauté froide. Dangereuse et envoutante. C'est ce que Tony s'était dit en le voyant la première fois comme ça._

_« Qu'est ce que tu bois ? »_

_Une vague exclamation de surprise traversa le visage de Tony. Instinctivement, il croisa les jambes sous le comptoir. Assis à son bar, il vit Loki tranquillement s'installer en face de lui. Seul le feu artificiel éclairait les lieux et l'éclat des flammes glissait sur les traits fins du jotun sous sa peau d'Ase. Il répondit d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante. Mais les mots sortaient difficilement de sa gorge._

_« Whisky. Que fais tu hors de ta tanière ? »_

_« J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil moi aussi. Et tu me dois toujours un verre Stark. »_

_Un ricanement forcé. Le playboy esquissa un sourire avant de poser un autre verre sur le comptoir. Il versa deux doses généreuses de whisky avant de trinquer. Loki sentit sa mâchoire se raidir. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi tendue face à Tony ? Elle avait du mal à respirer. Les premiers verres furent bus sans un mot. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Ils s'enivraient en silence. De ce que dégageait l'autre. Le liquide ambré était traversé de cette lumière tamisée qui éclairait faiblement le bar. Assis de l'autre côté, Tony regardait la courbe de sa nuque, ces mèches éparses dans lesquelles il aurait aimé plonger ses doigts. Il se surprit à imaginer le contact de sa bouche contre cette peau pâle, presque pure. L'autre sentait son regard sur lui. Et curieusement, elle appréciait. Mille pensées la traversaient à cet instant. Ils savent que ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait aucun sens. Il n'y eut plus d'eau de feu. Alors Tony sortit une bouteille de vodka. Limpide et cristallin, l'alcool russe glissa dans leurs gorges. Loki soupira et posa doucement son verre à côté de celui de Tony. Cette main…qui serait si facile de toucher, ces doigts qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser. Elle rompit le silence dans un murmure._

_« Tu me surprends, je ne croyais pas les humains capable de tenir autant. »_

_« J'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. Et pas que dans celui là d'ailleurs. »_

_Loki plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens et passant sa main au dessus du comptoir, posa lentement ses doigts sur son torse, là où la lueur du générateur ARK traversait le t-shirt. Tony se sentit profondément troublé à ce contact. L'appareil pesait soudain lourd dans sa poitrine. Machinalement, il regarda son verre vide. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de tristesse dans ces yeux qui brillaient habituellement d'une haine glaciale. Et pourtant, un vague sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ils se tournaient autour depuis son arrivée. Sa respiration était étrangement calme. Il sentait ce qui allait arriver. Mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se lancer. _

_« Tony. Raconte-moi. » _

_C'était la première fois que Loki l'appelait par son prénom. Elle voulait alors il se confia. Tony lui parla de la trahison qu'il avait subit. De toutes les trahisons en fait. Celle de son mentor. Celle de Pepper. Et ainsi de suite. Evitant de parler explicitement de son réacteur ark. Elle ne disait mot. L'écoutant avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de l'affection dans le reflet de ses yeux verts. Qui y ressemblait. Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par une main froide qui entourait sa nuque. Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce. C'était le Dieu du chaos. Du mensonge. Leur ennemi. Il allait se faire tuer. Forcément. Le dieu le regarda quelques secondes, puis doucement, resserrant peu à peu l'étreinte de ses doigts, enfonçant lentement ses ongles dans la peau de l'ingénieur, elle se pencha vers lui en attirant son visage à elle. Et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Entrouvrit la bouche. _

Je te veux.

_L'avait elle dit ou l'avait elle pensé ? Elle n'en savait rien. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entrainer dans ce baiser qui le privait peu à peu d'air, le savoura dans un plaisir coupable jusqu'à ce que Loki le rompe et replonge ses yeux dans les siens. Son souffle était rauque. Ses yeux irradiaient. Il y brillait l'éclat du désir. Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et s'écarta. Il ne devait pas. Il se leva, s'écarta du bar et voulu dire quelque chose, partir sans se retourner, prendre une douche pour se remettre le cerveau en place, s'éloigner d'elle, ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Mais les mots restaient bloqués. Et se tissait en lui cette évidence inacceptable. _

Je te désire.

_Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. La barrière était brisée. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas faire demi-tour. Et tout s'accéléra brusquement. Toute leur retenue se brisa. Tony emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres avec celles de son ennemi qui glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, griffant son dos avec la passion et la rage qui sont propres au désir contenu depuis bien trop longtemps. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Il sentit ses jambes s'enrouler étroitement autour de lui et réduire à néant le peu d'espace restant entre leurs corps. Je ne dois pas faire ça, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue en fait, se maudit Tony dans un dernier éclat de conscience. Enfin, il tenait ce corps entre ses bras._

_« Tony. »_

_Il sentit sa peau frémir d'impatience. Il ne voulait plus résister. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser et lorsque la porte se ferma d'un violent coup de pied, il la plaqua rageusement contre le mur. Elle resserra encore plus l'étau de ses cuisses dans un halètement rauque. Ses baisers étaient différents de tout ce qu'il avait pût connaître auparavant. Sa bouche et son corps dégageaient une froideur presque brûlante, marquant par endroit sa peau de petites engelures. Mais pas une seule seconde il ne trouva cela désagréable. Sa bouche aspirait l'air par saccades, prenant et donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il aimait terriblement cela. Les vêtements eurent tôt fait d'êtres « ôtés » avec fébrilité et précipitation. Il promena sa bouche sur ce corps avide de plaisir, glissa avec volupté sa langue dans son intimité humide. Son gémissement coulait comme un nectar précieux dans ses oreilles. Il agrippa ses cuisses avec force, la pointe de sa langue se faufilant plus profondément dans le dieu. Elle l'animait de sentiments contraires, de sensations encore inconnues. Sa respiration était rapide et d'une chaleur glaciale. _

_« Je veux te goûter. »_

_Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent s'échapper un soupir glacé. Il s'agrippa aux draps. Elle jouait de sa bouche divinement. A quoi tu t'attendais pensa Tony, c'est un dieu, idiot ! Il sentit son corps être secoué par un violent spasme et se mordit les lèvres. Et lorsqu'il le pût, il s'enfonça d'un seul coup en elle dans un soupir soulagé. Et la pressa de toutes ses forces contre lui. Elle se cambra. Il l'appela dans un cri de délivrance._

_« Loki ! »_

_Son corps. Elle était glaciale. Elle était brûlante. Elle était glace et feu mais aussi tristesse et rage et tout cela à la fois. Son corps était froid mais ses gestes étaient empreints d'une chaleur inattendue, sa voix avait des intonations rageuses mais l'éclat d'une blessure luisait dans ses yeux. Cette nuit là, Tony Stark fit l'amour d'une manière sauvage, brutale, presque violente avec une partenaire aussi dangereuse qu'inattendue. A la voix aussi dure que suave._

_« Brise-moi Tony. Fais-moi hurler. »_

_L'ordre fut exécuté. Il ne se reconnut pas. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans leurs gestes, aucun raffinement. Les draps furent trempés, les corps se projetaient, des mots crus et humiliants fusèrent en même temps que d'inattendus mots d'amour. Loki lui faisait découvrir un tempo qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de bestial en elle. En lui. Et d'incroyablement désespéré. Il pouvait le sentir en ses gémissements. Il pouvait le distinguer à travers le plaisir dans ses yeux qu'elle détournait constamment. Ne pas affronter son regard. Garder le contrôle. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Alors il promena ses mains sur elle dans des caresses passionnées, il la serra contre lui sans cesser de bouger. Il aurait voulu lui transmettre de sa force, la consoler, mais ne savait comment faire. Elle l'embrassa avec fièvre et violence. Comme pour taire ses songes. Et ils continuèrent longtemps leurs jeux. L'orgasme arriva par surprise de manière fulgurante. Elle prononça son prénom dans un appel d'air étouffé. Leurs cris se mêlèrent à l'instant fatidique, ils tombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit aux oreillers défoncés. Et aussitôt ils plongèrent sans un mot dans un sommeil sans rêves. _

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

« Jarvis, aspirine. »

« Je me doutais que vous diriez cela Monsieur. Pour votre information, il est 14h52. »

Il faut à Tony quelques instants pour remettre tout en place dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il voit le carnage qu'est sa chambre, des flashs lui reviennent en tête.

_Les verres. L'eau de feu. Puis l'eau russe. Le baiser. La langue de Loki dans sa bouche, sa violente érection plaquée contre ce corps qui devrait être celui d'un homme. La porte claquée. Les corps plaqués sur le lit. Les plumes d'un oreiller déchiré qui volent. Le bruit d'un vêtement que l'on déchire._

Il aperçoit des morceaux de chemise, des morceaux de t-shirts. Aucun vêtement n'a été épargné. Aucun oreiller non plus.

_Ses mains pressant ses seins pendant qu'elle le chevauche. Sa main agrippant une longue chevelure noire. Un cri tremblant de plaisir. Des yeux d'un vert surnaturel._

Il va à la salle de bain. Quelqu'un a éclaté le rebord du lavabo. La vitre de la douche est brisée. Des éclats de verres jonchent le sol. Certains sont ensanglantés.

_L'eau coulant sur les corps étroitement proches. En elle. En lui. Bruit de verre éclaté. Il se voit rouler au sol en la serrant contre lui. La douleur n'existe pas._

Il passe lentement sa main dans son dos. Balafres irrégulières. Les flacons de parfum et tout ce qu'il y avait sur la tablette ont étés renversés. Il n'en est pas ému. Même en constatant que le parfum que lui a offert Peeper y est passé. Il y a un temps, il le portait toujours. Il y a un temps. Quelque part cela l'arrange. Il n'a jamais réussi à jeter ce flacon inutile.

_Un soupir glacé vient se dessiner sur le miroir. Sa main qui caresse son dos, remonte jusqu'à ses reins. Elle est cambrée, les mains agrippées au marbre du lavabo. Elle serre les doigts dans son extase pendant qu'il la pilonne littéralement. Un rugissement de plaisir. Sa propre voix. Une demande aux intonations d'ordre. Encore._

Une douche brûlante. Le froid lui rappelle désespérément la peau et le souffle de Loki. Il s'entoure la taille d'une serviette de bain intacte (le souvenir d'un Loki aux mains entravées se tordant de plaisir sous ses ondulations de bassin le frappe alors de plein fouet) et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, une main sur le front, l'autre appuyée sur son genou.

« Bon sang Jarvis, mais qu'ai-je fait ? »

« Vous vous êtes livrés à des ébats qualifiables de mouvementés avec le criminel Loki Laufeyson. Je ne vous savais d'ailleurs pas capable de… »

« Stop ! Les caméras de surveillance du salon ? »

« Déjà effacées Monsieur. »

Thor va le tuer s'il ne se tue pas lui-même avant.

« Et Loki ? »

« Monsieur Laufeyson a quitté votre chambre pour rejoindre la sienne à approximativement 6h21, soit 3 minutes après que vous vous soyez endormi. Depuis, il ne l'a pas quittée. »

Ok, et maintenant ? Il s'est envoyé en l'air avec un homme, ou une femme étroitement surveillée par le SHIELD, qui se trouve posséder comme frère un dieu nordique qui le surprotége armé d'un marteau et qui possède des affinités avec la foudre. Rah, puis merde, il a bu et c'est…un accident. C'est cela un accident ! Il va…s'excuser auprès de Loki en espérant que ce dernier garde le silence et tout redeviendra comme avant. Ah oui, et désormais, fini le whisky. Et puis il a l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Enfin, pas avec un ennemi.

« C'est ce que l'on appelle une tentative d'auto persuasion me semble t-il Monsieur. »

« Jarvis, la ferme. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'habille et sort de sa chambre en se jurant de meubler plus solidement à l'avenir. Il se fige. Mais non pourquoi à l'avenir ?!

« Auto persuasion. »

Tony soupire et se promet de jeter un coup d'œil à son I.A un jour. Ou d'interdire à Jarvis d'écouter plus longtemps ce que dit Clint.

Il est devant la chambre de Loki. Comme prévu, ce dernier, pardon, cette dernière a capté sa présence. Avant même que sa main touche la porte un « Tu peux entrer Stark » a traversé la cloison. Il referme derrière lui. La chambre qu'occupe le dieu est, contrairement à celle de Tony, dans un état proche de la perfection. Seuls les livres posés sur la commode et la présence de son occupante allongée sur le lit en train de lire un ouvrage relié de cuir montre que les lieux sont occupés.

« Très personnel. Tu va me faire économiser une femme de ménage. »

« Tu es milliardaire. »

« Heureusement vu…les travaux que je vais devoir faire. »

Elle ne releve pas la pique.

« Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? »

Loki n'a toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre. Elle s'exprime aussi calmement que d'habitude, d'une indifférence presque blessante.

« Pour ce qui s'est passé hier, je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi, pour une fois, si je te dis que tout cela n'était qu'une cause fâcheuse de l'alcool et qu'il serait très malvenu que Thor apprenne ce que j'ai fait à sa sœur chérie. Et qu'il serait mieux qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé. »

Loki leve les yeux. Sa voix est tranchante.

« Thor n'est pas mon frère. »

Puis elle replonge tranquillement dans son livre.

« Si tu es juste venu pour me dire cela, tu peux repartir. Et récupère ça. »

Sans lever se détacher de sa lecture, elle lance une paire de menottes au visage du milliardaire. Devant son absence de réaction et de mouvement, Loki lève la tête et plonge son regard vide dans le sien pour s'exprimer d'une voix plate dénuée de toute émotion. Il sent le bout de ses doigts trembler. Son indifférence est horriblement douloureuse sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il y a quelque chose qui fait mal, qui fait peur.

« Je sais que je t'ai intéressé car je possède des seins à l'heure actuelle alors ce n'est pas à moi que tu peux faire ton numéro. Et sache aussi que je sais ce qu'est un coup d'un soir, ça existe aussi d'où je viens et sache enfin que rien ne se serait passé si j'avais été avec mon corps d'homme. Maintenant dégage Stark. »

L'entendre l'appeler par son nom le ramène à la réalité. Elle replace la distance qu'il doit y avoir entre eux et qui n'aurait jamais du disparaître dans l'absolu. Il obtempère. Loin de l'avoir calmé, cette petite entrevue l'a encore plus enfoncé. Il se sent mal. Les dernières phrases de Loki résonnent en lui. Elle a tout à fait raison. Après tout, il est Iron Man, Tony Stark. Il aime les belles femmes et ce soir là, Loki en a été une aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Une conquête de plus à son palmarès. Une de plus à son tableau de chasse. Une nouvelle entaille sur sa tête de lit. Comme tant d'autres avant elle. Et sur ces pensées, il cesse de se marteler l'esprit et va se servir un verre de jus d'orange. L'alcool, c'est terminé se jure t-il. Tout va redevenir comme avant. Et c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il ne s'est rien passé.

* * *

Bon, tout d'abord, désolée de vous avoir laissés en plan tout ce temps. Je pourrais vous dire que je n'avais pas encore écrit, etc, mais c'est faux, en fait, il me reste encore deux chapitres déjà fais sur mon ordi et oui, le reste, il faut que je l'écrive. Désolée également de tout ce côté brouillon de la fic. Si je n'ai pas posté, c'est parce qu'il y a eu les fêtes et d'autres conneries après et aussi, parce, bon, c'est un détail, ouais je raconte ma vie super, mais j'ai fait un grand tri dans ma vie (conneries de résolutions) et que, merde, alors, maaarde comme dirait un mannequin suédois, je crois que je suis amoureuse. Bon, ça c'est fait, c'est dit, à partir de maintenant, je vais finir cette fic et réfléchir à cette nouvelle année.

D'ailleurs, j'ai-je ne sais combien de fics à lire et de chapitres en retards. 'tain de merde, j'ai de la lecture pour au moins trois semaines.

**PLUS IMPORTANT !** Follow si vous voulez mais une petite review n'est jamais de refus ! Et surtout, lorsque j'ai commencé cette « fic » seul ce chapitre que je viens de poster à été écrit. Donc, je vous demande, souhaitez vous :

- fin heureuse ?

- fin malheureuse ?

- quelque chose un peu entre les deux ?

C'est en fonction de ce que vous me direz que j'orienterais la suite et fin de cette fic (par contre les chapitres déjà faits ne seront pas changés et seront postés tels quels).

Bon, pour conclure, j'espère que ce chapitre ira, je lis vos rares review et les follow sont aussi les bien venues, je travaille sans beta donc excusez les possibles fautes, promis, je vais m'activer, merci à vous de lire mes petites conneries 3

Marshall-Oni


	6. Drabble - Loki

L'ingénieur la harcèle. Quand ce n'est pas une blague débile sur son habituel casque, c'est une sur sa froideur. Normal pour un rebut sorti de Jotunheim a-t-elle envie de répondre parfois.

Mais il faut dire que ça l'aide à passer le temps. Et ces foutues hormones. Toujours l'envie de pleurer, l'envie de hurler, de traiter Odin de tous les noms de la création, de frapper et d'enlacer Thor.

Elle se mure dans son silence. Alors ce soir là, quand elle a senti la magie graviter autour d'elle, elle est sortie et à défaut de pouvoir la récupérer, elle s'en est entourée comme d'un cocon.

Jusqu'à ce que celui qui l'a faite sortir peu à peu de sa torpeur dépose sur ses épaules nues son manteau de fourrure en souriant.

* * *

Et le pitit drabble 3 ! P.S : j'ai oublié de vous dire, joyeuses fêtes et beaucoup de bonheur =)


	7. Chapter 4

_La lueur sous son t-shirt est toujours présente. Et l'autre aussi. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose. Elle le regarde entretenir son armure. Vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une tunique verte brodée d'or, assise sur une table en face de lui. Vert comme ses yeux qu'elle pose sur lui. Sur son torse._

_« Jolie couleur. Elle me rappellerait un peu celle du cube. »_

_Souvenirs._

_« Range ta langue cornes de bouc. »_

_Oh, qu'il s'en souvient de cette langue. Douloureusement._

_« Comment cela fonctionne t-il ? Comment cela te maintient-il en vie ? »_

_Elle parle de la lumière sur son torse. Cette lumière qui rappelle tant de ténèbres._

_« Je ne veux pas en parler. Surtout pas à toi. Chacun ses secrets schtroumf transsexuel. »_

_La réplique est cinglante. La réaction adverse calme. _

_« Je préfère le terme hermaphrodite. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance ? »_

_« Je n'aurais jamais confiance en quelqu'un comme toi. » _

_La confiance. Ce mot simplement composé de consonnes et de voyelles comme tant d'autres mots, comme n'importe quel mot. Mais celui-ci signifie à la fois tant et à la fois rien. Seigneur ce que ça fait mal._

_« Le mensonge. C'est pour cela que tu doutes de moi ? Mon titre te rappelle t'il la trahison de celui qui t'as condamné à fusionner avec cette chose ? Ou celle de cette femme que tu aimes et qui t'as finalement préféré à un autre alors que tu as tout ? »_

_Elle pose les questions qui font mal. Encore. C'est une manie chez elle. Ou lui. Le milliardaire ne s'en sort plus avec ces changements irréguliers. _

_« Tais-toi. »_

_« Je ne fais que poser des questions. »_

_Il lui tourne le dos. Détourner le regard. Fuir en quelque sorte. Fuir ces yeux qui le transpercent._

_« N'en as-tu pas assez ? »_

_Le ton est lourd de reproches, de lassitude. Et d'une colère vague. Il range ses outils dans des gestes brusques. Il sent soudain un souffle glacial sur sa peau. Elle est derrière lui. De longs doigts fins et froids glissent à la base de sa nuque où sont ses cervicales. Il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. _

_« Je n'en aurais jamais assez de toi. »_

_Sa voix a étrangement vibré. Elle se maudit au moment même où les mots franchissent ses lèvres. Il se fige. Peu sûr d'avoir réellement entendu ce qu'elle vient dire. Non, c'est une certitude. Ca ne peut être elle qui a dit ça. C'est impossible. Irréel. Ce qu'elle a dit. C'est à la fois rien et pourtant dans sa bouche c'est tout. _

_« Lo… »_

_Alors qu'il fait volte face, un tournevis en main, il veut dire son nom, la retenir avant qu'elle parte. Mais il est trop tard. Elle a disparu. Il se sent troublé, une nouvelle fois. Et quelque part il est soulagé d'être seul. Sans elle. Sans lui. Il pensait la question réglée. Il pensait oublier cette nuit là et tout ce bordel dans son cerveau. Il veut se défaire d'elle. Elle vient de foutre en l'air ses résolutions. Quelque part, il se dit qu'il n'y arrivera jamais. Il ne veut pas y penser. Il ne veut pas penser. Juste oublier temporairement toutes ces pensées et ces émotions chaotiques. Il se sert un verre. L'alcool. Son espace de paix. Son refuge face à l'évidence._

_Quelque part sur le toit de l'immeuble, deux mains se tordent dans la chevelure noire d'une femme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Une pluie fine accompagne des larmes qui ne sortent pas. Les gouttes martèlent le sol, elles ont un goût de peur et d'incertitude. Elle sait qu'elle lui a fait mal. Elle aimerait retourner dans l'atelier, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle sent quelque chose en lui-même si elle n'est pas sûre de ce que c'est. Elle serre un peu plus l'étreinte de ses bras sur son propre corps. Le froid la soulage en même temps qu'il lui rappelle qu'elle est un monstre. Un foutu géant des glaces. Mais pas que. Ce froid qui permet de ne pas oublier qui elle est. _

_Oui, qu'est-elle finalement ? Ou plutôt qu'est-il ? Il-elle. Foutue magie. Il doute de ce qu'il ressent. Ce n'est qu'un éclair passager. Ce n'est que la conséquence de son apparence actuelle. _

_Il est le dieu des mensonges. Il est un dieu tout puissant. Rusé. D'une intelligence rare. Un être redoutable qui n'a jamais vécu que pour lui-même. Il est Loki Laufeyson. Dieu des malices. C'est ce qu'il a toujours été. Ce qu'il a toujours su qu'il était. _

_Désormais, dans ce corps qu'il ne contrôle plus, il en doute. Perché en haut de la tour, il réfléchit à ce qu'il va faire maintenant, alors que plus bas, dans les sous sols, Tony Stark se sert un verre en essayant justement de ne pas penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer. _

Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Tu parles d'une connerie.

Un putain de silence. C'est tout ce qu'il y a dans la tour Stark maintenant. Fury à débarqué au bout d'une semaine, furieux contre Tony d'avoir emmené Loki au Japon, même si ça date, contre Steve d'avoir pardonné à Tony, même s'il ne sait pas tout ce qui s'est passé, contre Natasha d'avoir passé ses nerfs sur tout et tout le monde tout ce temps, même si au fond il se doute de qui s'est passé, contre tout et tout le monde jusqu'à Jarvis pour une histoire d'ascenseur trop lent. L'intelligence artificielle à répondu sèchement que les escaliers font toute la tour et libre au directeur de les emprunter si la mécanique est trop lente à son goût. Et il est reparti. Coulson sur un ton d'excuse leur a dit que c'était difficile au bureau. Il a regardé Rogers aussi, quand le soldat avait le dos tourné, mélange de doute et d'hésitation dans ses yeux douloureusement expressifs pour une fois. Ces fameuses périodes de doute et de questionnement, de remise en question de sa personne et de ses sentiments. Ces périodes de spleen à en rendre jaloux Baudelaire. C'est ce qui est tombé sans prévenir sur l'édifice de béton, d'acier et de verre qui abrite la petite équipe et son prisonnier.

Il ne reste que le silence. C'est un silence lourd, oppressant. Stark ne balance plus de vannes. Il ne balance plus rien en fait. Il ramène des putes. Des journalistes, des escorts, des employées, des femmes croisées ci et là. Toujours des blondes ou des brunes. Pas une seule aux yeux verts ou aux cheveux noirs. Sélection inconsciente. Tout ce que Bruce ou Thor ou les autres voient, c'est un défilé de créatures de sexe féminin, porte jarretelles oublié sur le bar, cernes de l'ingénieur, alcool englouti à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Depuis ce soir là. Celui là même. Il est mort. C'est un cadavre vivant. L'autre jour, il a failli faire un coma éthylique. Tony ne sait pas, ne comprend pas pourquoi il fait ça. Il ne veut pas savoir, il ne veut pas comprendre. Parce que ça sera reconnaître certaines choses se poser des questions et ça, il ne peut pas.

Des femmes dont il ne retient pas le visage. Les prendre, les baiser, les jeter. Boire, reboire. Se noyer à corps perdu pour ne pas penser. Comme toujours ivre, trop loin de la réalité parce qu'il ne veut pas l'affronter, parce qu'elle, oui elle, cette foutue elle, elle est au centre de tous ses doutes et ses interrogations. Et elle, même si ça avait été il, Tony pense que ça se serait passé. Elle est indifférente à ces conneries. Il est comme un gamin qui fait des conneries pour attirer l'attention d'une personne. Des conneries d'un niveau supérieur. Quelque part il aimerait qu'elle sorte de sa foutue chambre et lui dise des choses, des phrases faites de mots niais, mièvres et doux, des paroles d'amour. Amour. Loki. Non. Pas possible. Boire encore pour ne plus penser, baiser pour oublier. Les yeux verts, les cheveux noirs, la voix tranchante, le désespoir et la haine mélées, l'homme et la femme. C'est ce qui tourne dans la tête de Tony. Ses phrases idiotes manquent à tout le monde.

Et il y a Loki. Loki qui ne sort qu'une fois tous les deux jours maintenant, très tard le soir ou très tôt le matin. Elle est redevenue l'ombre qu'elle était la première semaine. Sur les caméras de surveillance, on peut la voir se servir dans le frigo et manger comme ça ce qu'elle y trouve, que ça soit cru ou cuit, seule dans le noir complet, demandant à Jarvis de ne pas allumer. Puis elle retourne dans sa chambre. Parfois aussi, elle est à la bibliothèque, toujours seule. Ils savent qu'il est là pour la simple et bonne raison que les caméras existent et enregistrent tout.

La tour. Sans les conneries de l'ingénieur, sans les rares mais vagues sourires de Natasha, sans les échanges mi figue mi raisin entre Loki et Thor, sans les anecdotes de Clint, sans la vive assurance de Steve porteuse de bonne humeur comme celle du dieu du tonnerre, sans les explications scientifiques de Bruce où personne n'y comprend rien. La tour Stark est comme morte.

Il n'est pas abusé de dire que Jarvis est plus vivant que tous les Avengers réunis.

Et ça dure comme ça pendant une très longue semaine.

C'est fou comme tout à basculé en un lendemain.

« Doom attaque la ville, il est au sud de la cinquième avenue ! »

Fury gueule comme un hystérique dans son micro.

« BOUGEZ-VOUS ! »

Moitié pour les faire réagir, moitié pour rien, juste parce qu'il en a besoin, parce qu'il sent comme tous, que quelque chose à comme craqué à l'intérieur de l'équipe. Ils ont vite fait d'y être. Et ça se voit qu'il y en a un de problème. Ils se battent. Ils se font battre. Il n'y a plus cette harmonie dans leurs mouvements, cette envie de protéger. Ils le font comme si c'était un boulot de bureau. Minimum syndical en se laissant aller. Et puis Tony s'en prend une, une violente et tombe. Ouais Tony, Tony qui était consigné dans sa tour tellement il y a des saloperies qui se baladent dans son sang en ce moment, Tony qui a explosé une vitre avec son armure pour sortir, Tony a terre, le souffle court. Et l'espace d'un instant, il se demande s'il doit se relever, il se voit, c'est une loque humaine, gorgé d'alcool et de remords. Il cherche une issue. Il flirte avec le danger. En une semaine, il a testé toutes les drogues possibles et inimaginables. La solution s'impose d'elle-même en fait…c'est ce qu'il se dit. Et dans son cerveau, c'est étrangement cohérent et logique comme idée. L'ultime danse, l'ultime sourire. LA solution à toutes ses conneries.

C'est bizarre, inattendu et inquiétant. C'est comme si Loki venait de se prendre un coup dans la poitrine. Ne sait pas pourquoi, se relève de son fauteuil et, aussitôt, regarde dehors, les mains sur la vitre. Au loin, très loin dans la ville, elle distingue des explosions, une colonne de fumée, de l'action.

« Jarvis. Qu'est ce que… »

Elle ne termine pas sa question, elle ne veut pas, n'y arrive pas, au fond à quoi ça sert. Ca ne se pose pas comme une question, plutôt une simple constatation. Une évidence. Parler pour parler. Rompre le silence quelques secondes. Mais la voix dans le plafond répond à la question inachevée.

« Fatalis attaque. »

« Et comment ça se passe ? »

C'est sorti tout seul. Il s'en fout tellement.

« Les agents Clint et Natasha sont face à un nombre important d'ennemis, Monsieur Banner également, Monsieur Rogers est attaqué par Fatalis en personne mais s'en sort bien, celui qui n'est pas votre frère tente de relever Monsieur Stark qui est actuellement à terre. »

Bam. Bam. Bam. Comme des coups dans son plexus solaire. Ah. Ce besoin de poser des questions. De vouloir savoir. De se faire mal. Loki considère les paroles de Jarvis. Les mots sont débités, un peu hachés. Et finalement s'assoit de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Il n'a pas récupéré sa magie. Il est impuissant. Mais au fond, il n'en a cure. C'est leur combat. Pas le sien. Et ils s'en sont toujours sortis. Toujours.

Des coups sont donnés sur son armure. Et tout résonne, tout est si loin. Thor se fait embarquer au vol par un robot. Tony est de nouveau seul. Il analyse ce qui se passe, Bruce submergé par le nombre, Thor en train de se débattre pour atterrir, Natasha blessée au bras et Clint qui veut la protéger et la mettre à l'abri et Fatalis qui se concentre sur Steve. Il se sent brusquement fatigué. Fatigué de se battre. Fatigué de toutes ces conneries et ces prises de tête inutiles. De baiser ces femmes en pensant à Loki. De boire pour ne plus penser. De toutes ces choses. De ce monde. Plus perdu que jamais. Il voit Steve se faire projeter au loin. Fatalis est au dessus de lui. Il n'essaye même pas de se relever tout ce temps. Il le voit prendre un long morceau de métal. On dirait une poutre ou une épée ou quelque chose d'approchant. Chose sûre c'est tranchant. Vison floue par le trop plein d'alcool. Derrière son écran, Nick aimerait s'arracher l'œil qui lui reste. Le silence de l'ingénieur est le même que celui d'une personne qui viendrait de prendre une décision. Il laisse tomber. Fury comprend qu'il va se laisser abattre comme un chien. Il crie de nouveau dans les oreillettes.

« STARK ! Je vous l'interdis ! Relevez-vous bon sang ! »

Les voix et les bruits se mêlent dans les micros, c'est une cacophonie insupportable où l'on distingue la voix de Clint grommeler avec une résignation teintée d'ironie qu'il regrette Budapest, que ça va aller Tasha, je suis là, on va s'en sortir. Et on pourrait presque deviner la larme solitaire qui coule sur la joue de la russe tandis qu'elle serre ce bras qui la plaque contre son corps à lui, le corps de celui qu'elle aime sans réussir à le dire, et on pourrait deviner qu'elle aimerait l'embrasser parce tout autour d'eux leur hurle que c'est la fin même si elle n'a pas envie d'y croire, merde c'est d'une telle évidence, Barton je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Ces mots importants qui ne sortent jamais. Et Clint, lui, la serre contre lui à s'en briser le bras. Il ne veut pas la lâcher. Il ne la lâchera jamais. Jamais. Juste qu'à la fin. Et elle se concentre sur ça, pour graver ce souvenir en elle, parce que, pense t'elle, c'est peut-être la dernière chose dont elle pourra se souvenir.

Steve croise le regard d'Hulk une fraction de seconde. Il a mal, putain ce qu'il a mal, c'est sûrement une côte cassée. Il se sent si seul d'un coup. Mais c'est pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âmes. Et il se demande quand même pourquoi on l'a sorti de son cube de glace où il était si tranquille, et en même temps il se dit que sans ça il n'aurait jamais dû revenir et découvrir ce que ce monde est devenu, entre des mots comme ogives nucléaires, menace bactériologique, immeubles cachant le ciel, la guerre encore et toujours elle. Il a brusquement envie de calme. Il a envie de l'étreinte de ces bras.

Coulson ferme les yeux. Il voit ce que le directeur du Shield voit et il sait au fond de lui que vu leur situation, les chances de sauver Tony de lui-même sont infimes. Il voit Natasha, le bras gauche ensanglanté, trainée par Clint dans un recoin, il voit le dieu de la foudre se battre pour fouler de nouveau le sol, il voit Hulk peiner sous le nombre, il voit Tony et devine la quiétude qui l'envahit à l'idée de ne plus avoir à se soucier de rien. Il voit toutes ces choses. Alors calmement il serre un peu plus les paupières.

L'ingénieur entend les explosions, les tirs, les hurlements, les sirènes inutiles de la police, le rire de Doom, tous ces bruits résonnent, si proches et si lointains.

Le métal devant son visage est arraché.

Overdose de lumière.

Silhouette sombre.

C'est donc ça, la délivrance, ne plus se poser de questions inutiles, enfin le calme.

Tony entend le rugissement de Bruce au loin et le hurlement tout aussi lointain de Thor qui a réussi à atterrir et qui voit ce qui se passe.

Il ferme les yeux dans son armure et sourit.

Le bras tendu de Doom plonge sur lui.

Une gerbe de sang éclabousse le sol.

Le métal est transpercé.

Le sang gicle.

Il y en a trop. Beaucoup trop.

C'est fou ce que ça fait mal.

La douleur, on peut l'imaginer.

Mais pour un homme comme lui, imaginer ce n'est plus un mot qui fait partie de son vocabulaire.

Il imaginait la douleur, comme tout le monde. Puis il l'a vécue encore et encore.

Ce n'est qu'une expérience parmi tant d'autres après tout.

Oui, après tout ce n'est rien.

Il se dit qu'il aurait dû se douter que ça finirait comme ça.

Au fond, il n'y avait vraiment d'autre issue.

Pas pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Et puis, c'est bien connu.

Les plans sont là pour ne jamais se dérouler comme prévu.

La vie est une chienne.

Et elle s'éloigne.

Le sang envahit un peu ses poumons.

Il ne lutte pas.

Et puis enfin, le cœur s'arrête.

Déflagration.

Tony. Complété. Les ténèbres se dissipent. Peu à peu.

Une lumière. Lointaine. Qu'est ce que l'ont dit déjà ?

De ne pas aller vers la lumière. Surtout pas.

Il se sent si libre. Si léger. C'est donc ça.

C'est donc ça la mort. Enfin. Le repos.

Plus de questions, plus de regrets à avoir.

Plus rien. Echo lointain d'un hurlement.

Il y distingue du désespoir. De la haine. Loki.

Et c'est si loin. Il sombre. Tout est noir de nouveau.

Puis lentement une lumière se fait.

Blanche. C'est donc vrai le coup du tunnel.

Blanc. Tout est blanc devant ses yeux.

Il clôt une dernière fois les paupières.

Et sombre dans le sommeil.

Un sommeil de mort.

* * *

Voilà, encore un drabble et il faudra que je me remette à écrire x)

Je tiens à vous préciser que j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre donc...ne me jetez pas la pierre xD

Bon, vos avis ? ;)


	8. Drabble - Clint

Clint a eu un peu peur quand Loki est arrivé. Sans le montrer bien sûr. Parce que c'est un homme et un agent du Shield. Et aussi parce que tant qu'il a son arc tout va bien.

Alors quand il a vu Loki et ses seins, il a bloqué. Natasha à commencé à faire la gueule. Sans raison qu'il ne comprenne. Quand il y a eu cette histoire de chevaux il s'en est voulu.

Quand elle a attrapé Tony à son retour de son escapade c'était pire. Ce qu'il aimerait lui dire qu'il l'aime. Ce que ça lui coûte de son comporter en simple ami. Mais il sait que c'est à sens unique.

Parce « L'amour c'est pour les gamins » lui a-t-elle dit un jour.


	9. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Pardon pour l'attente, surtout que je me suis rendue compte que je ne vous avais pas mis le petit drabble habituel, vilaine que je suis. Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

* * *

Il ouvre les yeux. Enfin, elle. Allongé sur un lit. Tourne un peu la tête, ah oui, des courbatures, non ce n'est pas un lendemain de banquet, quoiqu'elle aimerait bien, et oh ça alors c'est blanc, tout blanc, ça ressemble à une chambre d'hôpital. Une chambre sans fenêtre. En fait, un simple lit tout au fond d'une longue pièce rectangulaire avec deux table de chevet, un moniteur cardiaque, tout un bazar de fils liés à des poches remplies de liquides inconnus, aiguille plantée dans le bras, une table sur un côté et deux chaises.

Tout blanc.

White power.

Genre hôpital psychiatrique.

Comme dans les films qu'elle a vu sur Midgard.

A moins que ça ne soit le fait que les murs sont capitonnés. Et que ce qui ressemble à une porte en face de lui s'ouvre apparemment avec un digicode. Elle aimerait se redresser. Ah, tiens, des liens de cuir aux poignets. Elle tend les jambes. Aux chevilles aussi donc. Ok. Super. Magnifique. Merci Midgard. Elle bouge un peu. Le drap a glissé. Son torse nu est dévoilé. Couvert de petites griffures. Et elle est ainsi dévêtue jusqu'aux hanches et le bout de tissu tombé au sol dévoile une courbe de son aine. Pour Loki, le point est vite fait sur sa situation actuelle. Nue. Sans magie. Dans son corps de femme. Attachée. En lieu inconnu.

En un mot vulnérable.

Comme des derniers temps de toute façon.

Pour ce qui est du maintenant, c'est donc chose faite. Maintenant, il faut voir avant. Parce que tout ce dont elle se souvient, c'est une horrible douleur dans le ventre. Elle se voit tomber en se tenant les flancs comme si quelque chose l'avait transpercé. Et autour, sa magie. Qui gravite et soudain s'affole et soudain explose autour d'elle et soudain, elle se téléporte. Et le reste est noir. Pensivement, elle regarde le néon au dessus de sa tête et le fixe en imaginant que c'est le soleil comme celui qu'il regardait en se brûlant quand elle était petite à Asgard, aux côtés de Thor. Elle se noie dans ce souvenir en réfléchissant.

Et ignore le picotement de ses yeux.

« Thor ? »

Le dieu relève soudain la tête. Trace d'encre sur son visage fatigué, des cernes larges comme des valises, joues creuses. Inquiétude. Souci. Sang d'encre. L'encre, c'est celui de la lettre qu'il finissait d'écrire à Odin pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Cette lettre, il la donnera à Frigga. Dès qu'Heimdall a vu, il a prévenu le couple royal. Frigga a accouru, escortée de Sif et de quelques autres guerriers. Odin est resté ? Ne pas montrer d'attention. Voir ce qu'il en est vraiment.

« Ah…ami Rogers, vous avez l'air l'aller mieux. »

Faible sourire de Steve. Mieux ? C'est sûr. Sur sa cuisse, un bandage, autour de sa nuque, une minerve. « Supersérum ou pas, vous avez pris cher. » médecin du Shield à Steve, au retour de la mission.

Il ne sent plus rien remarquez. Enfin, plus rien…plus rien physiquement. Parce qu'intérieurement, c'est pas vraiment la joie. Il y revoit Doom plonger sur Tony, et ce depuis les deux semaines où il tente de dormir dans la chambre d'hôpital du Shield que Coulson, oui, lui, lui a assigné, comme il l'a fait pour chacun d'eux qui est revenu. Entre les pleurs et parfois les plaintes qui transpercent les murs de sa chambre, dans un silence devenu insupportable ponctué du « bip » des machines et du grésillement sourd des néons. Phil. Il veille sur lui chaque nuit. Et Steve fait toujours semblant de dormir. Ne pas penser à ça, pas maintenant.

« Il est réveillé. »

Thor bondit de sa chaise, renverse le papier, la chaise et fait basculer la table avant de s'emmêler les pieds et d'accompagner le tout. Aie. Il se relève, sort de sa chambre et traverse le couloir. Vers là où il est. Et dans sa tête, ce mot, répété à l'infini. Loki.

Allongée sur un lit, la Veuve noire voit une tornade blonde passer devant la porte de sa chambre, intraveineuse, plâtre, électrocardiogramme.

Elle tourne la tête vers Clint. Il hausse les épaules, assis sur une chaise à ses côtés. La tornade est suivie de Steve, Steve qui le leur dit.

Et doucement, l'étreinte de leurs doigts entrecroisés se resserre un peu plus. Il n'y a pas eu besoin de mots. Il n'y a eu besoin de rien. Ce qui devait se faire s'est fait. Brusquement, le blanc des murs leur paraît à tous plus lumineux.

C'est déjà ça.

« Par le Valhalla que signife… ? »

Un bras empêche Thor d'atteindre la porte de la chambre. Pourtant il suffirait de rien. Un, deux mètres le séparent de la porte vitrée.

« Pardon Thor. »

Phil. L'agent le regarde, désolé.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer maintenant. »

Thor grimace. Il comprend. Mais bon.

« Où est Fury ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

Echanges de regards. Thor s'apaise.

« D'accord. Je comprends. »

Et il fait demi tour. La personne dans la chambre est dans de bonnes mains. Celles de Frigga.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? «

Nick Fury a toujours été doué pour les entrées.

Le grand black intimidant cache œil et vêtements noirs, bras croisés dans le dos, glock visible sous le manteau. C'est une combinaison qui a fait sa réputation, impitoyable, peu magnanime. Dur. Loki le toise. Dédaigneuse. Elle est nue. Il la regarde dans les yeux pourtant. Elle ne répond pas. Elle n'a rien à lui dire. Parce qu'elle-même ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lentement, il avance vers son lit et, doucement, repositionne le drap, cachant sa nudité, un geste soigneux, précis. Il tend le tissu, pour qu'il la couvre entièrement. Il replonge son regard dans le sien. Elle est frappée par la fatigue tirant ses traits déjà marqués pourtant.

Il a pris de l'âge le directeur du Shield en quelques jours. Il tire une chaise et s'assoit à côté de son lit. Un souffle traverse les lèvres de Loki.

« Vidé. »

Fury hoche la tête. Il sort de sa poche une clé. Et se lève pour ôter lui-même les liens qui entravent la femme au lit. Un geste étrange qui sonne comme une évidence. Il pleut ? Eh bien voici un parapluie. Un peu comme ça. Elle se masse doucement les poignets, un peu rougis.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

C'est elle qui a parlé.

« Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien Loki ? »

« Non. »

Et le dieu des mensonges ne ment pas cette fois. Nick soupire. Les secondes s'écoulent lentement, longtemps, avant que sa voix ne revienne finalement emplir la pièce.

« Vous vous êtes téléporté en plein milieu de l'affrontement entre Doom et les Avengers et vous avez balancé une vague d'énergie monstrueuse à côté de Fatalis avant de vous évanouir. »

Analyse. L'humain dit quoi là ? Mue d'un doute, Loki tente d'appeler sa magie. Désillusion. Elle ne vient pas. Pire, elle est comme faible. Epuisée. Il réfléchit. Avant que tout ne sombre, il a sentit que quelque chose s'agitait brusquement dans ses veines.

Et petit à petit, alors que Nick entre dans les détails, Loki se souvient.

Il se voit apparaître près d'un Doom surpris et sent sa magie exploser en un hurlement. Il voit au ralenti la lueur d'énergie verte déferler autour d'elle et puis, soudain, noir, tout noir.

Sa magie a agit d'elle-même.

Ce qui signifie qu'elle est bien présente. Mais, parce qu'il faut un mais, elle se refuse à lui. Et Loki réalise alors que, c'est ça le sort qu'Odin lui a lancé. Il réalise, il comprend petit à petit. Et puis, Fury, parce qu'il faut bien y arriver, évoque ce qu'il s'est passé pour chacun des Avengers. Natasha, Bruce, encore obligés de garder le lit, Steve lui, va mieux, Thor et Clint s'en sont sorti avec quelques égratignures, Doom, Doom lui, est mort et…

« Et Stark…il… »

Et Tony, voila. Et Loki sent un poids immense plonger sur ses épaules et une épine éclore brusquement dans son cœur, et, mon dieu, il aimerait tant retourner à cette époque où il était enfant et qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de se faire rabaisser à cause de sa magie, à cause de son physique fin, à cause de son autre nature de femme, à cause de ses enfants, à cause de toutes ces choses. Une larme glisse lentement de sa joue. Elle se tient droite, digne. Ignore ce trait qui trempe sa peau. Nick murmure quelque chose qui ressemble à, je suis désolé.

Puis il ajoute.

« Reposez vous Loki. Vous aurez de la visite. »

Pour peu ça aurait ressemblé à de la compassion. Loki hoche la tête. Quelqu'un toque alors contre la porte, Fury se lève, ouvre, Coulson apparaît, Coulson qui lui murmure quelque chose pendant que Loki regarde encore le néon à s'en brûler les yeux. Culpabilité. Alors Phil ressort, Nick retourne s'asseoir sur cette chaise, il regarde Loki et puis, il le lui dit.

Lâche trois mots.

Et alors, elle écarquille les yeux et puis, c'est là que ça déconne.

Un poids se soulève soudain, liberté, joie, soulagement, ça continue pas comme ça, difficulté à respirer, soudain, la peau est bleue, les yeux rouges et le corps de Loki s'arque boute sur le lit, retombe et tremble, se tend comme un arc alors que sa peau passe de bleue à chair et que ses seins apparaissent et disparaissent c'est le Loki homme qui hurle pendant que Nick laisse passer l'infirmière et c'est dans le cri de Loki femme qu'une nouvelle bouffée d'énergie se libère et que tout autour de lui est poussé et Loki entre homme et femme gémit et l'énergie qui gravite autour de lui est verte et il y en a une autre, couleur or qui semble l'entraver et c'est comme des fils qui mêlent et se débattent et c'est en Loki que sa propre magie et le sort de blocage d'Odin se débattent et c'est l'enveloppe physique de Loki qui est le terrain de combat des deux et Nick essaye, aidé d'agents et de personnel soignant de bloquer le bras de Loki, qui se débat et l'aiguille s'enfonce dans le bras pâle et tremblant, les muscles sont si contractés, c'en est effrayant, cri d'une femme, l'aiguille est brisée et elle l'est dans le bras de Loki, Loki qui se débat, tente de calmer tout ça qui n'y arrive pas ou si peu et prie pour un miracle.

Et Thor déboule dans la pièce, pousse alors ceux qui entourent son frère et appose doucement sa main sur le front de Loki là même où Odin à pointé Gungir.

Et Loki retombe en une masse lourde sur le matelas.

Loki homme.

Loki qui respire lentement, difficilement.

Un bras cramponné à celui de Thor.

Qui lui parle en asgardien.

Et si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre cette langue, il y entendrait des paroles apaisantes.

« Tout va bien »

« Je suis là mon frère »

« C'est fini »

« Mère est là »

« Elle t'aime »

« On va t'aider »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour le sort »

« Ne t'en fais pas »

« Calme toi »

« Je t'aime mon frère »

« Repose toi »

« Repose toi ça ira »

« Tu as assez donné »

« Dors maintenant »

Et la respiration de Loki est rauque.

Et faible.

Et il regarde Thor, s'accroche à ses yeux qu'il a tantôt aimés, tantôt haïs, tantôt enviés, et doucement, il s'apaise.

Et il ne remarque pas la personne qui prend son autre bras et ne sent pas que l'on retire l'aiguille cassée, il ne sent rien et il parle alors.

« C'est vrai ? »

Thor s'installe sur la moitié du lit, installe doucement Loki sur ses genoux sans lâcher son bras, parle doucement.

« Oui, maintenant dors, je resterais avec toi mon frère. »

Loki qui sue un peu, les mots sortent difficilement.

« Comme…quand on était…enfants… ? »

Tout pareil, et Thor dit a Fury qu'il veillera sur son frère.

Et Loki se retransforme lentement en femme, de nouveau. Et sa voix se change alors qu'il prononce une phrase pour lui même.

« Il est…vivant. »

Et il sombre dans un sommeil profond. Alors Thor le serre un peu plus contre lui.

Et pendant ce temps, Frigga s'assoit à côté d'un lit auquel est relié une batterie de fils. Quelqu'un a ouvert les yeux et reprend peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entoure.

La femme qui croise son regard est belle. Majestueuse, douce. Elle a la beauté éclatante d'une reine qui n'est pas jeune sans être flétrie par l'âge. Au loin, il y a un hurlement. Aucune surprise. Comme si elle savait ce qui se passait.

Elle tient sa main dans la sienne. Les yeux s'interrogent.

Que s'est-il passé ? Qui êtes vous ?

Mais les lèvres ne bougent pas sous le masque respiratoire, les paupières sont lourdes, fatigués, les traits tirés, la peau pâle, faible. La femme caresse doucement la main de son pouce, un geste rassurant, protecteur. Maternel.

Et sa voix est douce.

« Vos guérisseurs ont fait un bon travail mais cela a failli ne pas être suffisant. Je suis Frigga, femme d'Odin, mère de Loki et Thor. »

Analyse des mots avant de les assembler. De comprendre. C'est dur, si dur.

Et puis, déclic.

Vie.

C'est le moniteur cardiaque qui le dit.

Il est en vie.

Elle sourit doucement.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Anthony Stark. »

Et encore épuisé, Tony clôt de nouveau les paupières, s'endort dans un sommeil réparateur.

Un sommeil dont il sortira revitalisé.

* * *

TADDDAAA ! A tous ceux qui on protesté sur la mort de Tony, eh bien vous pouvez vous rassurer, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire vraiment mourir. Finalement, je pense que cette fic sera un peu plus longue que ce que j'avais pensé au départ (je pensais faire quatre chapitres et puis voila), parce qu'elle se construit encore dans ma tête héhé. Je tiens à remercier tous mes reviwers (ouah le néologisme !) et mes followers, et puis, tiens, ceux qui lisent sans se manifester. Parce que je pense qu'il y en a malgré tout. Enfin, j'espère ^^

(Thanks you Guest ;) )

Petite review si l'âme vous en dit ^^ ?

**H.S : Pour la Saint Valentin (si t'es célibataire/vient de te prendre un râteau/mariée à ton chat ou Hiddleston tape dans tes mains ! *clap clap clap* eh oui, perso, je cumule les trois hahaha) je vais essayer de sortir quelques O.S vite fait (mais si je les trouve vraiment pourris je ne les mettrais pas xD) dans plusieurs catégories :**

**- Naruto**

**- FullMetal Alchemist**

**- Batman **

**- Avengers**

Voila, je vous dis au prochain chapitre !


End file.
